Et si
by Kimberley Black
Summary: Et si Sirius Black avait une soeur jumelle ? Et si, comme lui, elle avait été envoyé à Gryffondor ? Traité d'erreur de la nature par sa famille, saura t elle se faire une place ? L'histoire sera t elle moins dure... ?
1. Cadeau, Fenrir !

**Auteur :** Kimberley Black

**Titre:** Et si...

**Rating : **K

**Disclamer :** Aucun personnage ne sont à moi sauf Kim Black.

**Résumé :** Et si Sirius Black avait une soeur jumelle ? Et si, comme lui, elle avait été envoyé à Gryffondor ? L'histoire aurait-elle été moins dure... ?

**Note :**D'un chapitre à l'autre, les années peuvent changer. C'est ma première fic, et j'ai pas franchement confiance en se que j'ai fait... :s

_**Fenrir…**_

1er année, voie 9¾ :

La fillette de 11 ans regarda le grand train, les yeux brillants. Elle était assez petite, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient sous les omoplates, ses yeux vairons bleu et vert cherchaient son frère qu'elle trouva près d'un wagon. Il se retourna et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs noirs et les yeux bleu gris. Elle attrapa sa valise et la souleva avec peine. Heureusement, un garçon de son âge lui vint en aide, quelque mèche de ses cheveux châtains cachait légèrement ses yeux ambre. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, quand elle croisa son regard, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle lui sourit et avança jusqu'à son frère, se retournant de temps en temps pour voir si son sauveur n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Arriver près de lui, le garçon aux cheveux châtain lui donna la valise, l'aidant à la monter dans le train, sourit et hissa sa propre malle sans un mot.

Le garçon brun posa son bagage dans le couloir du wagon et soupira. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule sa sœur monter dans le train. Il avança dans le petit couloir et entra dans le dernier compartiment, il rangea sa valise dans le filet à bagage et fit la même chose avec celle de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'affala sur la banquette sous le regard amusé de son frère jumeau.

**"Je vais faire un tour."**

Pas de réponse.

**"Hou hou ! Kim !" **le garçon claqua des doigts et ladite Kim ouvrit un œil.

**"Hmm ?**

**-J'vais faire un tour, **répéta son frère en roulant des yeux.

**-Mouais, si tu veux…"**

Le brun sortit du compartiment et ferma la porte coulissante. Kim sourit faiblement, elle avait peur, c'est vrai, peur de ce qu'elle allait vivre, peur de l'endroit où elle atterrirait, peur de ce que les gens penseront d'elle, peur de leurs regards mais elle était heureuse malgré tout ça. Le Poudlard Express ne démarrerait pas avant une demi-heure. Elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un regard ambré.

**"Bonjour, je peux m'installer avec toi ? **

**-Tu ne préfères pas un compartiment vide ?**

**-Il ne restera aucun compartiment vide de toute façon, **dit le garçon en souriant.

**-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me supporter pendant tout le voyage ?**

**-On peut toujours essayer."**

Il installa sa valise dans le filet et s'assit devant la jeune fille.

**"Remus Lupin, **dit-il en tendant sa main.

**-Kimberley Black."** La brune serra la main qu'il lui tendait en souriant. **"Mais appelle moi Kim, c'est plus court et je préfère. Au fait, merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.**

**-De rien, c'est normal. Tu rentres en 1er année à Poudlard ?**

**-Ca se voit tant que ça ?** demanda Kim en faisant une moue gêné.

**-Ca t'arrive de répondre par autre chose qu'une question ? **demanda à son tour le jeune garçon.

**-Moui, des fois… **sourit-elle.

**-Le garçon de tout à l'heure, c'était ton frère ?**

**-Ouais, Sirius Black mon frère jumeau, malheureusement," **grogna la brunette.

Remus rit doucement. Il se détendit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit, il ne se mêlait pas souvent à la foule, il ne voulait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, il était trop dangereux…

Kim soupira et regarda le quai par la fenêtre. Black… Grande famille de Sang-Pure, tous des Serpentards, des mages noirs, méprisant les sorciers nés de parents mlodu. Mais elle ne voulait pas être comme tous les autres Blacks, elle ne pouvait pas de toute façon… On lui donnait une chance d'exister, elle aurait pu ne pas recevoir la lettre d'inscription, elle voulait vivre sa vie, faire ses propres choix…

**"Ca va ?" **

La voix du jeune garçon la fit sursauter.

**"Pa…Pardon ?**

**-Je te demandai si tu allais bien, **son regard ambré était inquiet.

**-Oui, je… réfléchissait…"**

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit une fois de plus sur Sirius. Il regarda Remus et fronça les sourcils.

**"Elle t'embête pas trop ? **

**-Non, ça va. Remus Lupin.**

**-Sirius Black. **(**ndl** : non c'est pas répétitif du tout !!)** J'viens chercher un truc dans ma valise."**

Il monta sur la banquette où sa sœur était assise et ouvrit son bagage, il chercha pendant quelques minutes puis en sortit un livre qu'il tendit à sa sœur après avoir refermé sa valise et avoir mis les pieds à terre. Elle le regarda, légèrement méfiante. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda la couverture du livre. Un loup hurlait à la pleine lune, en gras il y avait marqué **"Loup-garou et élémentaliste (1)" **et en dessous en italique _"Mieux les connaître pour mieux les accepter". _

**"Cadeau, Fenrir !"**

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! C'est pas super long, ni super bien rédiger, mais j'espère que ça vous à quand même plu ! 

(1) : Le nom est tiré du jeu _Guild Wars _et les descriptions sortent de mon petit cerveau.


	2. Elémentaliste

1er année, Poudlard Express :

Kimberley regarda le livre, étonnée. Le sourire qui était apparut sur le visage de Sirius en tendant son cadeau disparut peu à peu, laissant place à une grande déception.

**"Ca te plaît pas ? **

**-Si… Si, j't'assure que ça me plait !! Mais où est-ce que… **

**-Sur le Chemin de Traverse ! **dit précipitamment le brun en reprenant son sourire. **J'ai mis pas mal de temps à le trouver et quand je l'ai acheté, les gens m'on regarder bizarrement mais de toute façon, j'm'en cogne !"**

Remus se pencha discrètement en avant pour voir la couverture du livre, Kim, sans quitter son frère du regard, tendit le livre au châtain.

**"Merciiiii !!!** s'écria-t-elle enfin en sautant dans les bras du brun.

**-Tu m'étouffes !!**

**-Désolé ! **fit Kim en se dégageant.

**-Pas grave, **marmonna Sirius en se passant la main le cou. **Au faite, j'ai encore un petit cadeau pour toi, c'est de la part de James et moi ! **

**-James ? James Potter ? Le garçon qu'on a rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse ?**

**-On connaît qu'un seul James…**

**-Ca fait que quelque jour qu'on la rencontré !!**

**-Il a voulut te remercier d'avoir put lui avancer son balai,** expliqua-t-il en sortant de sa poche un petit pendentif représentant une pleine lune avec une patte de loup en pierre noir dessus. **D'ailleurs il m'attend dans le couloir,** dit-il en montrant la porte du pouce. La tête d'un jeune garçon à lunette et aux cheveux marron ébouriffé apparut par la vitre, il fit un signe de la main à la jeune fille qui lui rendit. Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'ouverture, Kimberley s'approcha et lui fit poliment la bise.

**"James Potter,** fit-il à l'adresse du châtain.

**-Remus Lupin… **dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

**-J't'ai déjà présenté.**

**-Insinues-tu par là que je ne suis pas capable de la faire Mr Black ?** plaisanta le brun.

**-Jamais je n'oserais, Mr Potter."**

Les deux amis sortirent du compartiment en riant laissant le châtain et Kimberley seul. Remus serra les dents, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Quel était ce sentiment qui lui broyait les entrailles ? Remus Lupin serait-il jaloux ? Mais de qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?! La jeune fille essaya désespérément de mettre son collier toute seul. Lupin vint à son secoure et lui attacha. Après l'avoir remercier, elle se plongea dans son livre. Le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge :

**"Euh… Tu… aimes bien les loups-garous ?" **Sa voix s'était faite hésitante et sa question avait quelque chose de désespérer.

Elle le regarda et plissa les yeux, méfiante.

**"Pourquoi ? **demanda-t-elle assez sèchement. **Tu as quelque chose contre eux ?"**

Quelque chose contre eux ?! Non ! Jamais, comment lui, mordu pour un loup-garou quand il était plus jeune pouvait avoir quelque chose contre ses semblables ?! Ca n'avait aucun sens !!

**"Non ! Non absolument pas !!"**

Cette réponse parut plaire à la jeune Black car elle se détendit et lui sourit.

**"Désolé, mais il y a tellement de gens qu'il leurs veulent du mal… Dis, tu as déjà entendu parler des élémentalistes ?**

**-J'en ai entendu parler mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est.**

**-Tu… Tu veux que je t'explique ?**

**-J'aimerais bien !"**

Elle sourit et feuilleta rapidement son livre.

_"Un élémentaliste est, comme son nom l'indique, une personne qui peut contrôler les éléments et qui se transforme, comme les loups-garous, les soirs de pleine lune en "l'animal porteur" qui la choisit. _

_Un animal porteur est un animal qui porte en lui un ou plusieurs esprits élémentaires (eau, feu, vent, terre et temps).Quand il choisit une personne, il lui transmet les esprits qu'il a en lui rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Pour reconnaître un élémentaliste : ils ont une marque rouge sur le corps en fonction de leur animal, leur animal porteur a la même marque dans la blanc d'un de ses yeux._

_Les élémentalistes les plus courant sont ceux du serpent, du loup, de l'aigle et du chat, bien qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup d'élémentaliste vivant…"_

**"Voilà, en gros c'est ça… Le livre est bien expliquer mais il ne rentre pas trop dans les détails. Bon a lire comme ça, ça peut paraître barbant, j'te l'accorde…**

**-Je peux le lire ?**

**-Bien sur ! Je pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait !**

**-L'erreur est humaine !"**

_"Un élémentaliste n'est pas, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personne pense, une "créature" maléfique, il est même tout le contraire. Un élémentaliste tut, c'est vrai, mais il tut les mages noirs. Il arrive qu'il tut quelqu'un qui l'a blessé ou chercher, mais ceci est très rare contrairement à ce que les autres livres disent._

_Dans la mythologie sorcière, les élémentalistes avaient été envoyés sur Terre pour tuer les adeptes de la magie noire, ils soignaient les blessures physiques autant que morals et accompagnaient également les morts dans l'au-delà. Aux fils des siècles, ils ont été considéré comme des présage de morts et étaient rejeté, encore maintenant, certaines personnes croient en ce présage même si des recherches ont démontré qu'il était faux il y a plusieurs années. _

_Ils ne peuvent pas non plus faire de la magie noire, d'après plusieurs témoignages si ils en font, ils ont l'impression que l'on leur arrache le cœur, que leurs entrailles se broient, ils peuvent perdre la vue ou un autre sens. Ils ont la capacité cependant de lire dans les pensées des gens et de voir leurs souvenirs en plus de pouvoir contrôler les éléments (en fonction de l'esprit qu'il possède). _

_Les élémentalistes sont connues pour leur maladresse et leur malchance ainsi que pour leur gentillesse et leur talent en médicomagie. _

_Pendant les pleines lunes, ils ressentent les douleurs des gens qu'ils ont croisées, autant physique que mentale._

_Malgré tout, ils sont beaucoup mieux vu dans la société que les loups-garous étant donné qu'il y a eu beaucoup moins d'attaque d'élémentaliste que de loup-garou."_

Remus ferma doucement le livre et regarda Kim, cette dernière était retournée à la contemplation du quai qui était désormais remplis d'élèves et de parents. Le lycanthrope se pencha et posa le livre sur la banquette à côté de la jeune fille. Il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant comment Sirius l'avait appelé…

**"Dis moi…**

**-Hum ?**

**-Pourquoi ton frère t'as appelé… euh…**

**-Fenrir ?**

**-Voilà ! Comme surnom c'est plutôt…**

**-Bizarre, je te l'accorde. **

**-Moi j'allais dire originale, **fit Remus avec un petit sourire forcé.

**-En fait, lui il aimait "Fenrir" et moi "Wolf", alors j'ai les deux. Ca change en fonction de son humeur, mais celui d'origine c'est quand même Fenrir.**

**-En fonction de son humeur ?**

**-Quand j'ai fait une connerie, c'est Fenrir, mais en général, c'est Wolf ou Wolfy…**

**-C'est sympa… **dit-il en essayant de cacher son malaise,** mais d'où ça vient ?**

**-Je peux pas te le dire…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Secret de Black !"**

La brune attrapa le livre et monta sur la banquette. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fermeture éclair de sa valise, coinça le livre sous son menton et entrepris de faire une place parmi ces vêtements, elle fit un geste brusque et le livre tomba. Elle grimaça et sauta par terre, la jeune fille se réceptionna mal et se retrouva assise sur le sol du compartiment. Remus dut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec un petit sourire, mal-à-l'aise. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme et la même pensée leur vint :

_**"Un jour peut-être, je te le dirais…"**_


End file.
